


Too Far

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [33]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Flirting, Love, M/M, Mickeyisabused, MobTies, Need, Rape, Sex, Someangst, Want, falling, firstmeetings, happyending, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Prompt: Mickey has a boyfriend that Ian hates, and sees that Mickey is being abused. Mandy and Ian have had enough, and they do something about it. Ian ends up with Mickey.With a little twist.Ian is the secondhand to a very powerful mob-boss. He and the boss's son have a distinct hate for each other, but Ian knows his place...until Ian meets Ben's new boyfriend Mickey...something isn't right and Ian is determined to find out what it is. No matter the cost to himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebeccaHaskell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaHaskell/gifts).



> welcome to my writing day. That is my goal for the day, all writing. I haven't been writing much because I have been sick...still I am. But I promised a certain sinister sister that when I started feeling better I would dedicate a day to my writings. and here it is. :P

Chapter One:

 

Elijah Diamond was known for many things. Being a soft and kind man was not usually one of those things. At least not to most people. Even his own flesh and blood son would describe him as hard, strong. Powerful but never soft. Out of all of the people in his life, only one would say he was a kind man, a generous man. A loving man. That one person was Ian Gallagher. To Ian Gallagher Eli saved him. He had been a father when he had none. Ian had shown a loyalty that Eli hadn’t expected out of some small time kid, from the Southside, and that solidified his place in the diamond household.

 

It had happened many years ago when Ian was a mere teenager. He had been working at the Fairy Tail. And started running some drugs on the side. Through some contacts, he became a runner. He had met Mr.Diamond a handful of times when he discovered his friend. Was skimming shit off the top. He was gonna get them all killed. He had tried to warn the kid, but no, it didn’t sink in. If fucking course not. So Ian was left with no choice. He issued a warning himself. He, of course, didn’t count on the witness that saw what was happening that day.

 

He never saw Jase again. He was sure something bad had come of him but he…he was rewarded/ he hadn’t snitched, but he had gone about taking care of the problem on his own. So, in the end, Eli, took a special interest in him. Making him a part of his organization, a friend. A son. Eli trusted him with everything, all of his dealings. Now years later, they had the kind of friendship that he would never have with his own family. And it was because of this that Benjamin Diamond hated Ian.  He was Eli’s real son. He was his heir, and yet Ian got everything.

—

 

Ian rarely had to deal with Ben. In fact he made sure of it. The little creation did everything he could to push Ian’s buttons, reminding Ian of exactly where he came from. So baring the rare occasion he has to run into him. He steered clear of the asshole. Not that Ian was afraid of Ben, he wasn’t. He could and would take on that little petulant brat any day of the week, he did it because on the other hand, he didn’t want Eli to have to choose. Ben. Was his blood after all and killing his only son, would be a betrayal and as much as Ian respected and admired Eli he knew just how anybody who crossed the diamond family ended up. And he didn’t want that to be him.  It was that reasoning that Ian knew he had never before come across bens new boyfriend until he did. And by that time he was sure they had been together for a supernatural amount of time. It had happened one day, a normal day. He was working and he was idly chatting up Eli until he had to finish up his work and head home. As usual Eli insisted he stay at the house. Eli knew Ian didn’t like going back home, and the diamond main house had more than enough room for Ian to pick whatever room he liked. In fact he had his own room, with a great majority of his things in there. He never officially moved in, but when he worked late he would give in and go stay in his room. It was easier that way, it’s what he told himself. Instead of admitting he wished Eli was his father and not one of Franks brothers, or even frank for that matter.

 

They were chatting and laughing when Ben the great annoyance sauntered into the room with a boy, or rather man behind him. Ian took an immediate curiosity. Not only because he noticed the guy from the Southside, but because from all appearances the man behind Ben was anything but timid. His whole body screamed, fuck with me and I’ll kill you. From his hair to his angry blue eyes, to the tattoos that Ian couldn’t quite make out at that moment. At first, Ian paid no attention, Benjamin having boyfriends was nothing new, sure he liked his men obedient and this one seemed anything but. But it was none of his concern. It was the way he had reacted to Benjamin in the next second that caused Ian to look up and take notice. When Ben told him to come to him, so he could introduce him to his father. Apparently, Mickey was one of bens runners as well as his boyfriend. Figured that little fucker would mix his business with his pleasure.  Mickey…moved in a different way than Ian had expected. Gone from his face was any trace of the same man that had been standing at the door moments ago and it was replaced by someone of compliance. What a shame. Someone like that should never be compliant…unless….Ian shook his head the thoughts that roamed his brain.  No matter his hatred for Benjamin diamond, he would not think of his boyfriend like that.

 

His boyfriend who he was treated like property and that just pissed Ian off.  So he focused on Eli. Who had nodded a few times.

“Nice to meet my best runner. This is my right hand. Ian Gallagher.  And even more so my son seems to be taken with you to bring you to me.  Welcome.” He spoke in his business voice.  Eli was nothing if not a man of business.  Ian decided to focus on that, focus on business Ian. Stop staring at the somehow brash obedience out of this Mickey and think about business.  He kept repeating it until he narrowed his eyes at Benjamin and went over the figures in his head.  Eli had said he was the best runner, so that would make him…the numbers filed through his head until he landed on the name, Mickey Milkovich. He had recalled that the first time he saw him, he couldn’t help but remember the family that lived a few streets away from the house he didn’t like to go to, from the family…with the siblings that he loved, but yet he didn’t like to live with.  His focus was now on his childhood.

A childhood filled with Frank being frank. And Monica being there but not there. And that darkness that loomed over him at the thoughts of the times he  had been left to fend for himself because she was too high to remember where she had left him, in all the times he had to fight to survive, just because he and his siblings had to find ways to make it on their own. A true southside upbringing, and everything that went along with having shitty parents who cared little about you and a whole hell of a lot about themselves.

 

“Ian.” He heard Eli’s voice filter his ears and he looked up and over at Eli. “You want to go tell the cook that I want the special menu tonight.  Mickey and Benjamin will be joining us.”  Ian nodded, pulling himself out of whatever darkness he was falling into, and never being one to miss an opportunity to piss ben off…because it was just oh too fucking easy.  He walked past the men and brushed his arm along Mickey’s. 

 

“Nice to meet you…Milkovich.” He said in a low and tempting tone. Sure, he would never actually…okay yeah, he would but that was beside the point, this was really just to piss Ben off and it worked because he saw ben pull Mickey to his side, holding on to him and glaring daggers at  Ian.

  
“and will you be staying…Surrogate, or will you be sauntering back to the trash where you belong?” Ben Bit in a low tone.

“the only trash I see that needs to be taken out is you Benji, and I would be more than happy  to do the honors,” Ian said finally making his way into the kitchen, but not before turning back to look at Mickey one last time, who to Ian’s surprise was staring into his eyes, with this look of wonderment. He knew that look, nobody ever spoke to Ben like that, he knew that. Nobody would dare to piss off a Diamond…but Ian reveled in the feelings of Ben getting pissed off. Fuck that little prick. And as long as he didn’t go too far…and then one more look at Mickey told him exactly what too far would be. What would turn his seemingly cushy little life on its axis, and too far was standing in front of him, biting down on his bottom lip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! 
> 
> This chapter shows domestic violence. it is in mickeys point of view, and there is abuse in it. not just violence but implied rape. not graphically but enough. If you get triggered by these, skip this chapter. it won't be as heavy after this one. This was necessary for this story. again. 
> 
> if this triggers you, skip it.

Chapter Two:

 

Mickey Milkovich wasn’t a pussy. He never had been. He had spent his life being raised in literal hell and he had fought and clawed and come out of the other side. He didn’t take shit from anyone.

Not his brothers. Rarely ever his father and surely not some ducking douchebag just because he liked to be fucked good and hard didn’t make him a bitch.

The thing about Ben was, the manipulative bastard had found Mickey at one of the lowest points in Mickey’s fucked from hell life. That day Mickey will never forget, not like Ben would ever really let him forget it, but that was beside the point. 

That day Terry had gone off his hinges, he had attacked Mickey worse than he ever had before. If he had gotten any more blows in, Mickey probably would be here today. Benjamin Diamond had been someone Mickey had talked to a few times. He had been working on getting out from under Terrys thumb and had been considering going to work for the diamonds.  When Terry found out he went off his rocker and lost his ever loving mind. He had been lucky and Ben had shown up. Even now he knew that.

Terry being wiped off the face of the earth or controlled really, by orders of a mob boss's son, was the best day of his life, and he had been grateful. So grateful that he started seeing Ben in a new light. They had started dating, actually dating, which Mickey didn’t fucking do…but why not right?

This is why not, it was all fucking roses and sunshine and then the jealousy started.  The controlling shit. And at first Mickey wasn’t about to put up with that shit, and he didn’t know how that changed. How he could go from being himself to feeling like the lowest thing on the planet. He was reminded how Ben saved him from Terry, how Terry wasn’t exactly dead, that he could and would send him back to terry anytime that he saw fit. How useless Mickey was without him.

Somehow in those moments, he felt like he had no choice. He hated feeling like that, he hated all of it, but what was he supposed to do, He wasn't a pussy but the thought of being back in Terry’s orbit was a little too much to handle for him.  So he fucking tried to behave, tried to not piss Ben off too much, didn’t seem to work, however. It was always something, and today it was something big.

Today he had come face to face with the man that Ben hated more than he hated anything in the world. Today had been the day that he had faced Ian Gallagher, and he fucking hated it. Not because he didn’t like Ian…but because Ian brought out an even worse side of his boyfriend than anyone ever could or would have. And when Ian showed interest in flirting with Mickey to piss ben off, that he was sure of. Ben stared daggers into Mickey, he ground his teeth together, and the way he looked at Mickey when they entered the cabin, that ben lived in…Mickey already knew what would happen. He would like to pretend that he didn’t see it coming. That everytime was like the first time, the shock, the disgust but it wasn’t. he expected it. Every day he waited for it. For the anger to fuel Ben. For everything to turn on its axis and nothing could cause that faster than Ian Gallagher.

It was all in a rush. The accusations. “How dare you look at him like that.”  When Mickey was pretty sure he hadn’t looked at Ian in any kind of way, except shock. Even though he had been told about Ian, it could never have prepared him for what had actually happened, when Ian wasn’t afraid of ben. He kept on laughing, taunting him. Mickey wondered how that was allowed, Ben was the son of a mobster, but apparently dear old dad liked Ian even more than he liked his own son.

The first blow was always the worst because it still somehow made Mickey stumble. He always took a minute to decide which way he was going to play this. Would he fight back, like he should do?  Sometimes he did, it only got worse, and he knew how bad this was going to get. Everything was worse when Ian was on Bens mind. He had once made the mistake of asking Ben if he was in love with the dude or something by the way he got his panties in a twist everytime the guy was around.  He couldn’t open his left eye for a week after that.  So he stood there, he didn’t cower, because he wouldn’t fucking do that, and his boyfriend hit him, over and over again until he wore himself out.  This wasn’t the hard part.

No. this was the easy part.

He had been beaten down and kicked his whole life. He had fought every day of his life, that was not the hard part.

It was after, when he was broken, numb and sometimes bleeding when Ben’s face changed and he held on to Mickey as if he wasn’t the one that had just hurt him.  He used to say sorry until he couldn’t breathe any longer. He never did that anymore. Instead, he would stay things like.  “Why do you make me do this Mickey.”  “I love you, Mickey.” And then he would strip his clothes off, and Mickeys.

He would hold Mickey down and “Make love to him, over and over. Sometimes only once, if he was too tired, from beating Mickey mercilessly. Tonight he was too fueled by rage and Ian. So as his boyfriend, hurt him, inside and out, there was only one thing on Mickey’s mind. This was because Ian Gallagher had paid too much attention to him. And he needed to make sure it never happened again.

He didn’t bother begging Ben to stop, even though the last thing he wanted right now was to be touched by the man who had just struck him again and again. It didn’t help, in fact, he made the beatings start again. The threats, the promises of how much better this life was than what he could be forced to endure without it.  So he closed his eyes and thought of different shit to occupy his mind until it was over. He took a deep breath as it begun again. Until finally Ben passed out and he could crawl out of bed, and turn on the shower and wash the day away. He stayed in that shower until the water turned cold, and climbed into bed. Laying as far towards the edge as he could possibly manage.  He didn’t cry, Mickey Milkovich didn’t cry.  Not on the outside.

\--

Ian was at breakfast before ben came into the house.

“What happened to your face?” Ian had asked. Mickey shuttered at the thought. He wondered why Ian always had to be looking, at him. He wondered if Ben had really seen something when Ian looked at him, because right now, the way Ian was looking at him, was doing something to him, something that he shouldn’t feel when he had a boyfriend. Especially not a crazy as fuck boyfriend.  Mickey found himself wondering if Bens irrational behavior had been a cause of this. Could he feel or see how Ian was making him feel? This had to stop.

“Bad drug deal man.” He shrugged off the question, hoping that the intense stare would disappear.

Ian looked at him curiously… “In the middle of the night?” he asked, but Mickey just shoved him off and left the house.

\--

Every time Mickey was in the house after that day, Ian would just stare at him. The fire in his eyes, unlike anything Mickey had ever felt before in his life. Even when he wasn’t looking at Ian, he felt it. Burning down his back, and into his body. Like it was under his skin, begging him to do something about it, to feel whatever it was Ian was feeling. He knew that none of that was real, Ian was just trying to piss Ben off right? That’s all this was. That’s all this could be.

Ben didn’t notice again for several weeks. And when he did…Mickey saw it.  He knew ti was coming. Ben had been in the middle of talking to his father, when he turned around and watched Ian who was staring right into Mickey’s eyes, licking his lips. Mickey regretted enjoying those looks as much as he did before he was even alone with Ben. He already knew.

He just didn’t know how bad it was going to be.

\--

Not a word was spoken that night, Ben didn’t attack him, he didn’t say a word. Which was very, and confusing, Mickey knew how this worked.  But this he couldn’t understand. And he didn’t understand any of it. Could it be the only time Ben wouldn't react..?

He didn’t realize how wrong he could be…until he woke up gasping for air, the life being choked out of him, followed by a fist flying to his face.

“you like how he looks at you, Mickey?” Ben asked as he slapped him across the face. Grabbing his neck and dragging him out of bed. “Want him to touch you how I do?” he glared at Mickey when he shook his head.,

He wasn’t lying.  He never wanted Ian to touch him how Ben did. He didn’t even want Ben to do it. But he didn’t say anything as the glass vase crashed into the side of his face. This was the worst it had ever been, of that he was sure.

\--

The next morning when he saw Ian he no longer enjoyed any of the looks that Ian was giving him.

“Please stop looking at me.” He said to Ian whose face was full of concern now, he guessed Ian had noticed the cuts on the side of his face where the glass had hit.  He didn’t really know or care, he just wanted all this shit to stop.

Ian didn’t say anything the rest of the day to him, he didn’t smirk or flirt or anything else. He did swear he saw Ian glaring at ben but he usually did that. Mickey just hoped that Ian listened to him, he couldn’t go through another night like the last one.

**Author's Note:**

> For anybody who reads my older stuff or even a couple of WIP of mine...because of an instance that happened to another writer. all of my songfics (almost all, have a couple left.) have been edited. This is me covering my bases, just in case. So song fics, from now on, will have the title of the song...listen to them to get the full effect, and there will be a short quote of the most important lyrics to the fic at the top. They will no longer include all lyrics. This includes my WIP songfics. as much as this saddens me, I feel it is needed because if for some reason they had been reported, I would have had a short amount of time to either edit or delete them and I can't stand the thought of deleting close to 20 fics. SO there it is. :P 
> 
> as always prompts are open, if you prompt me, know that it may come out quick, it might take a while, but it shall get done. if you have any question, if I haven't answered you, send it again. 
> 
> MysticallyGallavich (Tumblr)


End file.
